1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mount for an armrest in the interior of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 055 490 A1 discloses a mount for an armrest in the interior of a motor vehicle. That document shows a two-part armrest that extends transversely across a door gap between a vehicle door and a door pillar of the vehicle body. A first part of the armrest is fastened to the inner side of the vehicle door and a second part is fastened to the door pillar. The pillar constitutes a load-bearing part of a self-supporting monocoque body. The self-supporting monocoque body also is referred to below as a body shell. The second part of the known armrest comprises a carrier and a cover that forms the visible part of the armrest. The carrier is screwed to a holder device of the body shell and, in the mounted state, has stable structures that project into the inside of the vehicle and to which the armrest is fastened.
The carrier thus defines a mount for an armrest in the interior of a motor vehicle. The mount supports the bodyweight of a person who is getting into and out of the vehicle. Thus, the mount must reliably accommodate correspondingly high forces acting in the direction of the vertical axis of the vehicle and channel those forces into the body shell. This requirement can be met easily by a mount that has a correspondingly stable construction. However, a mount with a stable construction can put the vehicle occupants at risk in the event of a side impact crash in which the body shell is pressed in from the outside.
Against this background, an object of the invention is to provide a mount for an armrest in the interior of a motor vehicle that can reliably support the bodyweight of a person who is when getting into and out of the vehicle and that does not adversely affect the safety of the vehicle occupants during a side impact crash.